Revenge of the Keepers
Revenge of the Keepers '''was the final arc by Imperial Wyrm (who decided to retire from making arcs) which centered around the Keepers of the Oasis, a cult who were connected to Kastair United. Before and after the events of the United arc, the Keepers had gathered energy to create "the ultimate weapon." Story Part 1 '''The date was June 15, 1500... After an incident where the Keepers of the Oasis, whom revealed their organization name, attacked at the local SC library, Gaven met with Jericho on the lookout. Yamato, Luke Oersted, and Zion X were also there, as well as Azazel. On the news, Lusha Talbot was explaining strange events such as a ritual circle of black cloaked men in the sky. It was the Keepers! Vibrations happened across the Earth and the TV went to static. Everyone followed to the ritual circle and when they got there, Jericho noticed Kolt was missing and sensed a low power. It was Kolt! He caught Kolt, who was falling. The Keepers had ganged up on him and drained his energy when he tried to fight them. Pierre-René Dupont appeared in his copter and took Kolt to safety while everyone else fought the Keepers. After the Keepers were defeated, Jericho spared one whom he interrogated. A beam of light appeared and the Keeper said that if he wanted to know the truth, he should follow the light. He then vanished. Everyone followed the light, which led to a wasteland. In the wasteland was a cloaked man who was far stronger than the Keepers, who greeted him. He taunted Jericho and called him by his real name, Ben Brookes, also calling him "Benny boy." The man also revealed who Jericho's identity was, then revealed his own identity. The man was Jeb Dunham, who had recently been resurrected. Jeb fought Jericho and his friends, after sucker punching him and blasting him across the ground. Jericho, Gaven, Zion, Yamato, Azazel, and Luke all fought against Jeb. Everyone had been able to land at least a few hits on Jeb, which did affect him. However, Jeb created a sandstorm and manipulated sand gusts to cut everyone. In the sandstorm, Jeb hid his power level. Luke created his Specium Suit to guard himself from the sandstorm. Yamato sensed Jeb's emotions and guided them northwards through the storm. When Jeb transformed, the storm stopped. In his second form, he overpowered them all until Jericho became a Devil Bison and pinned him down with his horns. Pinned down, everyone's attacks hit Jeb and he reverted to his normal form. He had lost much of his energy and was rapidly aging as he needed more energy. His hair became white and he shriveled up. Jericho killed him by disintegrating him. However, black goo was left behind. They agreed that the black goo should be analyzed and that it wasn't over as there were still other Keepers out there. They could find clues as to where the Keepers were hiding and what their plans were. Part 2 Soon after the fight with Jeb Dunham... Kolt met up with everyone in the desert, having recovered. Jericho, Gaven, Azazel, Yamato, Zion X, and Neki decided to go to the Agents of Justice HQ (along with Kolt). They wanted to have the mysterious goo analyzed. In the HQ, they came across a bridge after taking the elevator below. On the bridge, the gates opened and they met Antilles face to face. Jericho explained everything and handed the goo over to Antilles. However, Antilles suddenly impaled Jericho with a laser like sword. He revealed that they were foolish for trusting him and that he had been a sleeper agent for the Keepers of the Oasis, the whole time, and had worked with Kastair United. He let Brother Martin go because he wanted to build up trust and to cover up the truth of his intentions. He had also handed the dragon balls over to Kastair United, which was in ruins, but they would use the dragon balls once they were able to. Jericho transformed into a Devil Bison, regenerating from being impaled. He, along with the others, fought against Antilles. They used some of their notable moves in the fight like Neki's Final Flash and Gaven's Flame Fingers. Other Agents of Justice members, who had gone rogue, helped in the fight but were killed. Antilles eventually created a forcefield that repelled attacks and consumed a special serum while in the forcefield. There was an explosion and the bridge was destroyed, they all fell and flew. They could no longer sense Antilles, but then he reappeared in the form of a black goo monster. He had transformed and trapped everyone except for Azazel and Yamato in black goo. Azazel and Yamato eventually freed them and they defeated Antilles in a beam clash after powering up and using their combined blasts. Jericho reverted to his base form and had a breakdown after Antilles was killed, as he thought he had been a friend. He had trusted him, but he was a traitor. Gaven comforted him and calmed him down, then they agreed to go look for records in the HQ that would trace the whereabouts of the Keepers of the Oasis. It still wasn't over... Part 3 '''On June 26, 1500, '''Jericho discovered records. Neki was in the HQ with him, and Gaven also came there to check up on him, as well as Zion. He discovered from Antilles records that Lucius Nash, the mayor of Reno, had cooperated with Kastair United and Antilles. He gave information he had about Jericho to Antilles. Jericho also discovered from records that he was really the host of a demon called Turkun, whom Kastair United had tried to capture and had fought with. This is why he was the natural enemy of Kastair United as well as Antilles and Nash. A figure appeared who introduced himself as Roddy, a descendant ofTommy, one of the Lookout Crew members. They talked for a while and Roddy said that he was a friend of Ron. Kolt took a crow that had a letter to Ron, at Roddy's request, while everyone (except for Roddy) decided to head to Reno. Ron sent the crow, Itachi, to help the crew at Reno. Kolt and Itachi headed to Reno, where the others already were. Jericho, Neki, Gaven, Zion, Kolt, and Itachi were ambushed by some Keepers in Reno. Azazel appeared and joined in the fight as well, singing while hitting Keepers. When he used lightning, his earpiece was fried. There were seventeen Keepers after a while of fighting, but it all came down to two after Neki and Azazel killed two of the remaining four. Neki finished them off with a Final Kamehameha after powering up as a Super Saiyan. They barged into the mayors house after Jericho killed the new sheriff with one punch. The sheriff was a normal Human and the only guard that Lucius Nash had left after the Keepers were killed. Lucius was having some fun with prostitutes when they barged in. Jericho fired a hole into a wall with a gun, startling Lucius. The prostitutes fled. Lucius pulled his pants up and he was interrogated. He refused to tell them where the Keepers of the Oasis were until Jericho threatened to shoot him in the crotch. Then Lucius began to talk. He revealed that the lair of the Keepers was underground Supreme City. When threatened further, he said that the leader of the Keepers was none other than Lusha Talbot, head of the EDI! He was about to take a cyanide pill since he had betrayed KU, but his hand was blasted off by Jericho before he could. When they had gotten enough information and Jericho sensed it was the truth, they were about to leave when Lucius shot him. Jericho deflected the gun blast, it disintegrating Lucius. Jericho told Lucius to rest in shit, then Gaven put Lucius' ashes in a trash can. They went to Supreme City, finding a speech by Hanna Rune happening. In the palace, they saw Lusha. Time stopped for everyone who wasn't Lusha or the crew. Lusha threatened them saying that if they made another move, Rune would die. She attempted to use a memory eraser but Kolt destroyed it with an eye beam. Neki and the others were trapped in goo, when Neki tried to move. Rune was shot in the stomach and time resumed. Keepers who had appeared changed into guards, and people were panicking.Zion appeared and freed the others from the goo. Lusha blamed the attempted assassination on the crew and opened a portal. Gaven tried healing Rune and then everyone else followed the escaping Lusha into a portal when the crew was about to attack her. In the portal, they fought off Keepers. Part 3.5 They all arrived underground, in the lair of the Keepers of the Oasis. The Keepers were guarding the dragon balls which were stone and temporarily useless. A portal had opened up in the lair, it was the Oasis. The Oasis was what the Keepers used to resurrect people more powerful than ever. Lusha, the leader of the Keepers, became intangible and concentrated power while everyone took care of the Keepers. Eventually, Jericho, Zion X, Kolt, Azazel,Itachi, and Gaven fought creatures called Ultramen after defeating the Keepers. The Ultramen were black slime creatures from the Oasis, who kept coming at them. They were from the Realm of Rebirth, which had spawned the resurrected Jeb Dunham. They managed to destroy the Oasis with their strongest blasts after holding off the Ultramen the moment they spawned. The explosion from destroying the Oasis destroyed the lair, there was no ceiling anymore. They got up from rubble and were attacked by Lusha. Lusha transformed, powering up with the black goo and shot a death ball like attack at them which they all had to counter or they were history. Eventually, Ron arrived and distracted Lusha, punching her. Gaven's lassoes also distracted her. Her blast was held back against her and she lost momentum, being destroyed! Jericho found the four, three, and two star dragon balls in the rubble. He took them back to the lookout. Kolt and Gaven found the other dragon balls. Category:Arcs Category:Pages added by Imperial Wyrm Category:Lookout I/II Category:Role-Play